Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida
by always-happy-just-a-smile
Summary: Kim es la chica nueva tanto en la ciudad como en el instituto. Se hará muy amiga de Jack, el chico por el que todas las chicas suspiran, del que se enamorará desde el primer momento. ¿Logrará Kim conquistar su corazón?...


Me llamo Kim y soy una chica de dieciséis años que se acaba de mudar con su madre a otra ciudad. Esta mudanza para mí, fue algo inesperado, ya que una calurosa tarde de verano, mi madre volvió de trabajar y me anunció:

-Kim, nos mudamos.

Yo pregunté:

-¿A dónde?

-A California. Allí irás al instituto que hay en la ciudad.

A finales de verano, hicimos el equipaje y nos trasladamos a nuestro nuevo hogar. Al llegar, temía que no encontrara gente de mi agrado, ya que yo...bueno...a veces puedo parecer en ciertos aspectos un chico. Me gusta el kárate, el skate y el fútbol, y eso a las chicas de mi edad les parece extraño, tanto que en mi antiguo instituto llegaban a llamarme "bicho raro" u "oveja negra".

El primer día de instituto, entré a clase intentando aparentar tranquilidad, como si no fuera la chica nueva, como si la cosa no fuera conmigo. Después de que entrara el último alumno, entró el profesor y empezó a buscarme con la mirada. Cuando me encontró, me señaló y me dijo:

-Kim, por favor, podrías ser tan amable de venir hasta aquí (señaló su mesa) y explicarnos algo de ti a la clase.

Yo dudé un instante y al final respondí:

-Sí claro.

Me encaminé hasta la mesa del profesor y al llegar dije:

-Soy Kim, tengo dieciséis años y vivo en esta ciudad desde hace dos meses, casi desde el final del verano. Soy una chica divertida y honesta que siempre está dispuesta a ayudar a sus amigos y como hobbies, me encanta el skate, el fútbol y el kárate.

Al decir esto las chicas empezaron a mirarme raro y la mayoría de los chicos me miraron con admiración. Terminada mi presentación me encaminé a mi pupitre, al lado de un chico de pelo y ojos castaños. Se llamaba Jack y se ofreció a enseñarme el instituto. Yo se lo agradecí. También me ofreció ir con él al dojo de Bobby Wasabi, allí iban él y unos amigos suyos todas las tardes a practicar kárate. Me pareció una idea interesante con lo que acepté sin dudarlo.

Esa tarde sus amigos no podían ir, tenían que hacer un trabajo de historia, con lo que fui con Jack al dojo. Nos recibió el sensei Rudy, un tipo un tanto alocado y peculiar, pero que tenía un carisma inigualable. Me cayó genial desde el primer momento. Le comentó a Jack si era su novia, a lo que él respondió:

-No, no, solo es una compañera de clase.

Nos dijo que tenía que irse a aclarar asustillos que tenía con la policía (le habían puesto cinco multas y no sabía cómo iba a pagarlas).

Dos semanas después volvimos a ir Jack y yo al dojo y Rudy nos dijo de broma:

-No, si al final os acabareis haciendo novios...

Nosotros nos ruborizamos y Rudy nos comentó que tenía que volver a salir a aclarar cosas, (esta vez era que su novia le había dejado por un multimillonario que tenía una casa en Hawaii). Le prometimos que cuidaríamos la tienda. En que se fue nos pusimos a practicar un poco y se nos daba bastante bien, (la verdad éramos cinturón negro en kárate). En un momento dado, no me di cuenta y apoyé la mano izquierda en un banco de madera que tenía astillas por doquier. Jack me dijo:

-¡Cuidado Kim! Ese banco tiene...astillas.

Demasiado tarde, varias astillas se clavaron en la palma de mi mano haciendome gritar de dolor. Empezó a salir un poco de sangre cuando me quité todas las astillas. Jack corrió al despacho de Rudy y trajo consigo un botiquín. Me limpió, desinfectó, curó y vendó la herida como si fuera un profesional. Al terminar me comentó:

-Bueno...esto ya está, ya estás curada.

Yo levanté la vista hacia él y él me miró, lentamente se acercó a mí y posó sus labios sobre los míos con dulzura, fue un beso esperado por los dos. Me había enamorado de Jack desde que le ví por primera vez en el instituto y él me confesó que a él le pasó lo mismo, solo que por miedo a su timidez no se había atrevido a decírmelo.

De esto hace ya más de dos meses, y he de reconocer que Jack es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.


End file.
